


Tease Me Like You Do

by EffortlesslyUncool



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, absolute smut, i'll see the rest of you in hell, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/pseuds/EffortlesslyUncool
Summary: You can't out-tease Aerith.





	Tease Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I'm assuming you already read the tags and anticipate what you're in for. 
> 
> Stay thirsty, friends.

“Tifah-” Aerith whimpered.

Tifa responded by peppering her neck with more wet, open mouthed kisses. She lifted her hips to add to the sensation of the brawler's abdomen and her slow movement against where Aerith needed her most. Tifa paused, only to look up for a moment with a heady glint in her eye and proud smirk across her lips. “Hmm?”

“...Please. Tifa.” She begged.

“Ssshh,” Tifa hushed.

Aerith gripped onto her ragged tank, grasping for her back and pulling her down further. Wrapping her legs around her as she continued to whimper at Tifa's tender ministrations at her hips; tugging her buttons open and drawing the dress open.

“Patience, cutie.” Tifa teases, between a kiss to her jaw and a nip to her ear lobe.

“Fuck...” Aerith moaned, guttural and low.

Tifa softly laughs into Aerith's neck, scraping her teeth at the Cetra's pulse point; followed by another trail of kisses down to the notch in her collar bone. Aerith moaned, tightening her grip on Tifa further. Aerith huffed; catching Tifa off-guard and rolls them over. Tifa glanced up at her with sheer surprise. “Desperate much?” A rogue smile follows and Aerith grinds her hips in the seat of Tifa's pelvis.

Aerith lunged forward, crashing her lips with Tifa's and kissing her with reckless abandon. Mimicking Tifa's actions, she began her pursuit from her jawline and traced her tongue down her neck.

“I'll show you desperate.” Aerith teased, wetting her lips.

She sat upright on Tifa's lap and unbuttoned the remaining buttons on her dress, removing it. Tifa leaned up on her elbows, garnet eyes drinking her exposed skin. Without leaving Tifa's lap, she awkwardly removes her bra and discards her panties. Aerith smiles at Tifa, yanking her hair loose from the ribbon.

Once free, Tifa shot up and lavished Aerith's breast with kisses; firmly grasping her waist. Aerith pushed Tifa back down.

“No touching,” Aerith demanded, her voice smoky and low.

She leaned forward, locking her eyes with Tifa. The wine in her eyes almost entirely eclipsed by her pupils and dark as she smirks up at Aerith.

“Since you won't get me off, you're going to lay there and watch me help myself.” Aerith whispered, grinning and running her hands over her breasts, palming them.

Tifa's face fell; eyes desperately searching for her bluff. Aerith sat back, giggling at Tifa's shocked expression. Lifting Tifa's shirt to expose her abdomen, Aerith shifts to place herself comfortably over her toned abs.

“Touch me, Tifa, and I won't let you lick me. Got it?”

Tifa bit her lip, brows furrowed and staring at Aerith with a need Aerith has only seen fleetingly before.

“-Okay,” She nods, with a rasp in her voice as the bedsheets crumple under her grip.

Aerith massages her breasts once more – nipples puckering, eyes still holding Tifa's. She sees the unfiltered desire and the touch starved desperation in the dark abyss of her gaze. She bites her lip at the mere thought of Tifa's need to fulfill her desire; reserved only for her.

Aerith moves her hands parallel to the apex between her legs on Tifa's stomach, and began to grind against her. Tifa's grip tightens her grasp on the bedsheets and Aerith feels Tifa's muscles contracting beneath her at the sensation of her arousal soaking her bare skin.

“Aerith, please. Let me touch you.” Tifa pleaded.

Aerith smiles wickedly, grinding harder and moaning knowing full well the affect that will have on the brawler.

“Nope, I guess I just have to-” Aerith cuts herself off with another moan and increases her tempo slightly, “-do a better job.” She giggles softly as she bites her lip again.

“Fuck, Aerith.” Tifa breathes, her chest heaving steadily.

“Who's the desperate one, now?” Aerith teases.

Tifa huffs, and grabs a pillow. She covers her face with it, muffling her groans as Aerith throws her head back and cackles. She then leans forward, fighting Tifa's grip on the pillow and throwing it haphazardly across the room as she admires Tifa's flushed cheeks from above.

“I'm waiting.” Aerith smirks.

“Ifrit, Aerith. I am.” Tifa admits, “I'm desperate. I'm fucking desperate. For you.”

Aerith smiles at her response, and Tifa throws her head back in defeat. Boldly, Aerith crawls up; hovering with her thighs straddling Tifa's neck. She twirls a ringlet of her bangs around her finger as she looks down.

“Make me come, Teef.” Aerith whispers.

Tifa's hands fly free from the sheets and grasp her thighs, pull her down as Tifa's tongue darts out to lick her essence. Aerith can't contain the moan from escaping her lungs and grinds down. Tifa laps her tongue across her lips, feathering her clit teasingly before returning to her entrance and trailing her hands across Aerith's back; lightly scraping her nails across dewy skin as she grasps at her thighs.

Aerith moans only get louder and it doesn't take long before gentle, steady sucking brings her crashing over the edge of her release. She collapses forward, hands planted into the mattress above Tifa's head and grinds through the waves of pleasure. Tifa holds her in place, hands steadfast over her ass; licking as much of Aerith's wetness before she feels the body shiver above her. Aerith slumps forward, and Tifa carefully flips them so Aerith can lay on her side. She props herself up on her elbow as she waits for Aerith to catch her breath.

“I hate that I love it when you tease me like you do.” Tifa smirked, pulling hair out of Aerith's face.

“You sure know how to flatter a woman,” Aerith panted, cupping Tifa's cheek.

“Shut up.” Tifa laughed as she pulled Aerith in for a kiss.

 


End file.
